lakeclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Join the Clan
I see you wish to join. My name is Ripplestar. I am the leader of LakeClan. I will welcome you without any troubles, but first, can you tell me your name? (By the way, please put the form headings in Heading 3!) (Note to admins: You may not approve your own cats. Only another admin may do so. Note to everyone: I'd prefer if you didn't use canon cats, like Firestar or Scourge, in your forms. Thanks.) Archives Archive 1 The Joining Form *This isn't where the applications go! This is an example!* Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality (must' '''be detailed!'): '''History (no "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!)''': '''Family: Extras: Death (if StarClan/Dark Forest): Fill out the form and post it below this line, please. Shadedrose Name: Shadedrose Rank: Rogue Appearance: Shadedrose is a beautiful jet-black she-cat with white toes on her forepaws and hind paws, with one of her forepaws having an extra toe on it. She has a patch of white on her chest, stretching up to her throat and down to her belly. She has soft, misty green eyes. Personality:''' Shadedrose is cold and dark towards any cat that likes LakeClan. She is set on destroying the Clan, but she's only one cat, and isn't able to do that. Yet. She won't warm up to anyone, and will act like she's an ally before stabbing the one that believed her in the back. She is wary of everyone because of how she was betrayed when she was an apprentice, and she refuses any kindness others show her. Shadedrose can stay icily calm, and can kill with the same icy calmness. There are many rumors about her. '''History: Shadedrose was kitted along with her siblings Thrushkit and Brightkit. She was Rosekit at the time, and when she found her brother dead and with Clan scent on his body, Rosekit knew that he'd been killed by a Clan warrior. After his burial, Stormcloud was also killed with the same scent on her body. Rosekit and Brightkit were devastated, but kept going on in life. Just as they became apprentices, Brightpaw was killed with the same death as her family: Force-fed deathberries. Again, later, when Rosepaw became a warrior (Rosestorm), a LakeClan warrior approached her with a dock leaf stuffed with deathberries. Rosestorm managed to avoid eating the deathberries, and instead stuffed every single one of the deathberries down the warrior's throat. The medicine cat Jaysong witnessed this, and told Ripplestar. She begged the leader to give Rosestorm another chance, but Ripplestar, blind with terror for her Clan's safety, renamed and exiled Rosestorm. She was renamed Shadedrose, and the former warrior vowed revenge on the Clan and would stop at nothing to get it. Family: Stormcloud (mother, deceased), Thrushkit (brother, deceased), Brightpaw (sister, deceased) Extras: None -Made by Flights. i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 23:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Approved; Shadowfire 03:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Deathberry Name: Deathberry Rank: Dark Forest warrior Appearance: Deathberry is a very striking sleek, almost shiny black she-cat w/ red smoky coloured swirls blended into her pelt. She has a grey underbelly and one grey paw. She has a very unusually long tail and bright amber eyes. She has a raspberry pink nose, with a scratch on it. Personality (must' '''be detailed!'):' Deathberry is rude and hostile, which always made her a true Dark Forest warrior. She loves to fight, and make believe she's a StarClan cat, and make cats' destinys all messed up. She has a since of humour but only when she is messing with cats. When she is around any cat that involves her family, or LakeClan she will kill. She hates cats that try to be perfect. '''History (no'' "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!):' Deathberries littermates were always so rude to her; Because she had prettier features and longer claws. Her mother was very jealous of this. Since then, Deathberry was kicked, clawed, and hissed at. This lead her to have a small scratch on her nose. When she was an apprentice, Berrypaw, she led both of her littermates into the Territory, and stuffed their throats with Deathberries. Lots of them. She brought them back, saying that a fox got them, but her mother, Falconcall, obviously didn't believe her. Her mother ended up killing Deathberry(Berryfall then) without notice. She ended up going to the Dark Forest. '''Family:' Falconcall(Mother / killer), Talonstripe(Father, deceased), Meadowkit, Goldenfeather, Spiritkit(Siblings, two dead). Extras: She secretly is kind of in love with Bramblepaw Made by Shadowfire -Mm, strange name; she was renamed, correct? And I'll assume the red-smoky swirls are just kinda ashy-red~ Approved. Mmhmm yeah she was renamed and yes her swirls are ash-red correct. And thank you I thought the name was cool... Shadowfire 03:44, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Stormblaze Name: Stormblaze(Sorry, I need more warriors) Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light grey tom w/ fur edged w/ white and cloud-shaped spots on his pelt; blue eyes that match his son's(Stormkit's). Muscular and broad. Personality (must' '''be detailed!'):' A bit rude and snappy. Doesn't like anything that involves sickness and being confined into the camp. But if he isn't in camp(or is moving around) he probably won't be rude. He doesn't talk much and when he does he isn't the nicest. He doesn't have much patience with kits or apprentices. He will try to get along with you. '''History (no'' "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!):' Stormblaze didn't have a mother and father in the clan, so his adopted mother was Ravensky, Shadowfire's mother, though Ravensky died when she was delivering kits. Stormkit was two moons old, and very sad because he thought that she was his real mother. He really got close to Blackflame but then he started to fall in love with Shadowfire because he realized that she was very nice to everyone. He was named Stormblaze because of the storm that happened in the camp that killed his mother and father. Shadowfire and him ended up having Redkit and Stormkit. He never got close to his kits, because he started to fall in love with Flames, a rogue. And if he payed more attention to his kits Stormkit may not have died in battle. He never got along with anyone, and the one kit he had with Flames was Kaze that he never got to know. '''Family:' Flames and Shadowfire(Former mates, Shadowfire deceased), Redpoppy, Stormkit and Kaze(Kits, Stormkit deceased). Shadowfire made this cat... -Approved. ~Flights (talk) Nightstar Name: Nightstar Rank: StarClan warrior/Leader Appearance: Nightstar is a large, sturdy she-cat with broad shoulders, long claws, and thick, glossy jet-black fur. She has large paws and a long bushy tail. Her eyes are an extreme shade of emerald-green, and she is practically transparent. Personality (must' '''be detailed!'): Nightstar is an ancient ShadowClan leader who had joined StarClan many, many seasons before LakeClan was founded. She is slightly paranoid, thinking of her clanmates that had faded so many generations before. The only reason why she is alive is because of Razeclaw, who was her old friend reincarnated. Her friends help keep her sanity, but when she is calm and thinking straight, she is very intelligent and understandable. She's some cat you'd talk to when you have problems, but not when she's in her paranoid mood.' '''History (no'' "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!): Nightstar, then Nightkit, was born to Goldstar, the ShadowClan leader after Rowanstar many, many generations ago. She had an older sibling, Stripekit, who soon became the medicine cat as Stripefur. Nightkit, now Nightpaw, trained to become the best warrior in all of the clans, and in a battle, she earned her name, Nightslash, but at the cost of her mother, Silverblaze, who died in the battle. Devastated, she got over her mother's death in a few moons and worked hard again, having a fierce ambition of becoming leader. She noticed that her best friend, Whitespirit, was acting strangely, saying things in her sleep and seeing far off at no one. She fell in love with a tom called Brokenheart, and had three kits, Shadowkit, Redkit, and Leafkit. Goldstar soon appointed her deputy, and two moons later, while taking a border patrol with Goldstar, Brokenheart, and Whitespirit, Whitespirit suddenly turned on them, and killed Goldstar. Without thinking, Nightslash killed Whitespirit, but apologized to her old friend as Whitespirit revealed why she did so. She went to the Moonpool and earned her nine lives, and appointed her deputy as Blackspeckle, the tom who had a crush on her. There was a storm, and in it, Blackspeckle died, and as Nightstar was dragged from the water by her apprentice, Flamewhisker, she appointed her son, Shadowheart (now) deputy, and joined StarClan. Nightstar has been in StarClan for a very long time, and she is practically invisible.' '''Family: Silverblaze (Mother, desceased), Goldstar (Father, desceased), Stripefur (Sister, desceased), Brokenheart (Mate, desceased), Shadowstar (Son, desceased), Redfeather (Daughter, desceased), Leafstorm (Daughter, desceased)' Extras: Once you understand Nightstar's thoughts, she's actually been driven mad by grief since she saw so many of her friends pass and fade, and wishes she could join them. Made by ''' dont mess with the darkAngel Approved- Nice description~! Shadowfire Briarheart Name: Briarheart Rank: StarClan Warrior Appearance: Briarheart is a small, nimble pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dappled ginger-gold, black, and dark brown patches splattered across her pelt, with a white chest, belly, front paws, and tail-tip. Her eyes are a pure, clear sky-blue. As of now, like Nightstar, she is practically invisible. Personality: Briarheart is a clear-headed cat whom is very understanding, and is very compassionate toward others. She has a heart full of sympathy that she gives in generous amounts to other cats though. At some times, though, she can be a bit mouse-brained, such as when she devoted most of her time to her crippled kit Moonshine instead of Moonshine's brother, Sunlight. Good thing Sunlight didn't mind that much. Plus, at some times, she has shown bad judgement when she became mates with Breezefur, a WindClan tom. But (thankfully), she is mainly kind most of the time. History: Briarheart was the kin of the kin of the kin of the kin of Dovewing, Mossflame and a tom named Mousezip. She had no siblings, but when she was an apprentice, a rogue named Raze joined the clan and the two, Briarpaw and Razepaw became the best of friends. At a Gathering, they met Nightpaw, Whitepaw, and Brokenpaw, and became friends with them as well. They both earned their warrior names in a warrior assesment, and after four moons from becoming a warrior, Briarheart confessed her love to Razeclaw, and Razeclaw denied any feelings for the tortoiseshell. What was scary for her though, was not that Razeclaw didn't love her but that she was expecting his kits. She refused to let anyone know who the father was, and named them Moonkit and Sunkit. Soon though, a moon after the kits' warrior ceremony, Razeclaw found out, but unlike Briarheart's imagination, he wasn't, but a bit shocked. Briarheart met a tom in WindClan, and (AGAIN) fell helplessly in love with him, Breezefur. Again, she was expecting his kits, but when she found out Breezefur already had a mate, they broke apart. Razeclaw pretended to be Briarheart's second litter's father, and they became mates again. Out of the three, Brightkit, Cloudkit, and Crowkit, only two lived as Crowkit had died from greencough as an apprentice. Briarheart went to the elders' den seasons later and died peacefully in her sleep along with Razeclaw. Family: Mossflame (Mother, desceased), Mousezip (Father, desceased), Razeclaw (Mate, reincarnated as Razeclaw), Moonshine (Daughter, desceased), Sunlight (Son, desceased), Brightmoon (Daughter, desceased), Cloudjumper (Daughter, desceased), Crowpaw (Son, desceased) Extras: In StarClan, she waits for Razeclaw's death so that she can be with her mate again. Made by dont mess with the darkAngel Has pics already ~Approved. i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 01:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Blossompaw '''Name: Blossompaw Rank: Dark Forest / Apprentice Appearance: Blossompaw is a light-brown she-cat with creamy-brown markings on her flanks, chest, and hind legs. She has clear green eyes. With a lithe frame and slender legs, she can run and chase quickly, often catching whoever she aims to catch. Personality:''' Blossompaw is soft and sweet, and likes to sit around quietly. She's often taunted by the other Dark Forest cats, and likes to keep to herself for this reason. She wants to escape the forest and depart to StarClan, but she can't find the exit. She begs Bramblepaw to show her the way out, but he always refuses, saying "Maybe next time!" before leaving. She is kind and would never even think of hurting someone, much less kill them. She can't stand seeing someone in pain and wants to heal them, but she knows it'll probably get her kicked out of the Dark Forest into the forgotten void, so she only smiles weakly and runs away, trying to act as if the cat wasn't in any pain, as if they didn't suffer. '''History: Blossompaw was born to Crowfrost and Lilyripple. Lilyripple loved her only kit with all her heart, and so did Crowfrost. But the she-cat that was in love with Crowfrost, Lightmoon, wanted to get revenge on Lilyripple for "stealing" Crowfrost from her. Lightmoon lured and tried to kill Blossomkit, but Lilyripple dived in front of her daughter to save her, getting killed in place of Blossomkit. No one knew the truth, and Blossomkit didn't understand until she became an apprentice. She had been apprenticed to her mother's murderer, and on the introduction of the territory, Lightmoon managed to pin Blossompaw to a tree and explain everything to her in cold detail. Blossompaw's belly was sliced open, and Lightmoon knew she could blame a rogue, but when Crowfrost showed up to see his precious daughter dying and with Lightmoon's paws stained with blood, the grief-striken warrior killed Lightmoon in his rage. Crowfrost desperately tried to save his only kit, but he couldn't, and she died. Lightmoon's revenge wasn't over yet; she shoved Blossompaw into the Dark Forest and sealed the exit shut, and the apprentice couldn't get out. Lightmoon, however, was punished and sent to the forgotten. Blossompaw continues to try and escape the forest, and she's the youngest cat there. Family: Crowfrost (father, status unknown); Lilyripple (mother, deceased) Death: Killed by Lightmoon I'll make page i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 01:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Approved dont mess with the darkAngel Nice. Poor Blossompaw. I'll make a tribute :3 Whitespirit Name: Whitespirit Rank: Dark Forest Warrior Appearance: Whitespirit is a ragged she-cat with thick, long bunched (still) pure white fur that's tangled and clotted and basically messed up with light, silvery-white patches spread out everywhere, with pale-silver ears, a big patch on her patch, a silver foot, and a big, permanently bushed-up silver tail with intense violet eyes like Jaysong's. Like Nightstar and Briarheart, she is practically transparent. Whitespirit is one of the oldest cats in the Dark Forest, next to Mapleshade and Darkstripe. Personality: Whitespirit is very shy and quiet, and rarely mews to some cat. She has the habit of slinking (as Icyflake calls it) around in the trees, watching from afar, and never directly getting involved in a scuffle unless she has to. Despite her white-silver fur, she can't be easily spotted, and she enjoys this. Sorta like Emberwing, she's very independent and does her own thing. Truth to be told, she was actually meant to go to StarClan but forced herself to go to the Place of No Stars because her heart was full of guilt. History: Whitespirit was born to Viperfang and Tigerfang with three siblings in ShadowClan, who died in birth because they were born one moon early. Viperfang, strangely, didn't blame herself, but rather Whitespirit, then Whitekit, because she was the weakest of them all and managed to survive. Tigerfang took care of her, never really interacting well with Viperfang. The last straw was when Brokenkit was found, and Viperfang took him in, naming him Brokenkit. Tigerfang thought it was a cruel name and seperated himself from Viperfang, raising the kits himself. A moon after Whitekit's apprentice ceremony, Tigerfang died in an ambush from ThunderClan. Whitepaw was by herself, and as her foster brother grew closer to her best friend Nightpaw, she found comfort in her dreams, where she met a small black cat with one white paw and ice-blue eyes who called himself Scourge. They became friends, and Whitepaw credited her warrior battle skills to Scourge as she and Brokenpaw and Nightpaw recieved their warrior names; Whitespirit, Brokenheart, and Nightslash. Soon, as Nightslash and Brokenheart became mates, Whitespirit found immense comfort in Scourge's company, and as Whitespirit slowly revealed her thoughts to Scourge, he found it easier to take over her. On a patrol with Brokenheart, Nightslash, and Goldstar, Scourge managed to take over her and forced her to kill Goldstar. Within a heartbeat as Whitespirit's claws tore into the tom's throat, her best friend ripped out hers, and Whitespirit managed to tell Nightslash why and recieved her friend's apology as she died. Tigerfang met her, but Whitespirit's heart was full of so much guilt that she begged him to bring her to the Place of No Stars, and he finally agreed. StarClan gave her mercy, and sent her to the Dark Forest, where after their death, her friends visited her at the border. Family: Viperfang (Mother, desceased), Tigerfang (Father, desceased), Unknown siblings (Siblings, desceased, all three of them), Brokenheart (Foster brother, desceased) Extras: Whitespirit is full of grief and guilt still, after all those seasons. Made by dont mess with the darkAngel Got the pics and I'll make the page, kay? Approved my friend. Although, idk if she has a family... cause you didn't put the family there, all well. Shadowfire Crowpaw and Silversong casually faces the fact that vee needs another starclan cat Crowpaw Name: Crowpaw Rank: StarClan / Apprentice Appearance: Crowpaw is a jet-black tom with soft white flecks in his fur, a long tail, and soft paws. He has clear, bright sky-blue eyes. His fur is short and glossy, as he always keeps it well-groomed. He had a small nick in his ear before joining StarClan. Personality: Crowpaw is eager and energetic, and never stops for anyone. He hates waiting, and often runs off before the other cats can get there in time. He's always open to anyone, and tries to give advice, but often it fails. What he's best at is flirting, but he's not even good at that. His pick-up lines are horrible, no matter how hard he tries to think of them. He loves his mother Silversong, but when she tries to be too affectionate toward him he acts like he's tired of the loving-ness. History: Crowpaw was born long ago, after the first leader Splashstar died and the kind-hearted Puddlestep took his place. He was Splashstar's son, and his mother was Blazeheart. Or so he thought. Blazeheart wasn't his real mother; in fact, the medicine cat Silversong was, but, since it was against the code the Clan established when they settled, she couldn't keep him. He didn't find this out until he was five moons old, when he found Puddlestar and Silversong talking about him. Silversong tried to apologize to him, but he ran off. Outside of camp, Blazeheart came to speak with him, and he listened. It turned out that Blazeheart was Silversong's best friend, and she wanted to help her friend by adopting the two kits she had. Shortly after, however, his littermate Silentkit died due to the freezing weather. Silversong was devastated, but couldn't show it. Crowkit understood, and willingly went back to camp with his not-mother Blazeheart. When he became an apprentice, a violent storm struck and the Lake overflowed. He drowned trying to save a young kit, and the kit died afterward. Family: Silversong (mother, deceased), Splashstar (father, deceased), Blazeheart (foster mother, deceased), Silentkit (brother, deceased) Death (if StarClan/Dark Forest): Drowned during a storm Silversong Name: Silversong Rank: StarClan / Medicine Cat Appearance: Silversong is a beautiful silvery-blue tabby she-cat with soft, gentle blue eyes. She has white paws, a white tail tip, and a white chest with a dark heart-shaped dapple on it. Personality: Silversong is sweet, gentle, and kind. She is very skilled with herbs, and can name each one of them only by its scent or texture. Despite this, she is far too modest. Silversong is often hit on by other cats, but doesn't respond. She doesn't want to fall in love like she had done with Splashstar. She is quick to tears, and is very emotional. History: She wanted to be a medicine cat as soon as she was born. She trained alongside the first medicine cat, Larkflight, and when she got her name Silversong, she started to fall in love with the Clan leader Splashstar. When she found that she was expecting his kits, she confided in her best friend Blazeheart. Blazeheart said she'd take care of the kits, and Silversong said that she owed her friend. When Silversong gave birth to two young kits in leafbare, she was devastated when the young dark grey tom Silentkit died. Blazeheart adopted Crowkit and cared for him like he was her own son. Later, when Silversong was talking with Puddlestar, the second LakeClan leader, Crowkit heard them and ran off. Silversong let Blazeheart go after him, but her own son was ignoring her. After her apprentice, Nettlewhisker, got his name, Silversong poisoned herself, unable to take her son's ignoring her any longer. She died peacefully, however. When she met up with Crowpaw in StarClan, and after a few tears, Crowpaw forgave her. Family: Splashstar (mate, deceased), Crowpaw, Silentkit (sons, deceased) Death (if StarClan/Dark Forest): Died peacefully in her sleep after she poisoned herself both by Vee and I'll make the pages/find the pics i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 01:51, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Both approved by dont mess with the darkAngel Shimmerwhisker and Duskcloud Shimmerwhisker Name: Shimmerwhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dark grey(almost black) she-cat w/ blue stripes and turquoise eyes. Her whiskers have a faint shimmering to them in the moonlight. Personality (must' '''be detailed!'): Shimmerwhisker is kind of hostile, and territorial. She is very protective over her kits, and everything. She isn't kind to rogues or upwalkers, or outclanners. In fact, she isn't really nice to anyone. She loves to go out at night, all the time. Shimmerwhisker is actually nocturnal, and only is nice when she goes out at night. Some cats like Flames, her old companion call her "Bat cat". She can't really stay calm, and is pretty fierce. If anyone ever called her this, she would claw your throat out(probably). She is as prickly as a thorn, and is not sensitive at all. '''History (no "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!)''': Shimmer(back then) was born a rogue. She lived the good life, hunting well, and sleeping in warm places. Until her parents got ripped apart and killed by a huge hawk. Shimmer was devastated. She went on wailing for seasons at a time, waiting for somebody to come take her away somewhere. One time she got so restless, she went out at night. Shimmer loved the night since, because she says, it holds all of the worlds mysteries. That was all she did for a few moons, was go out at night, and stay out until dawn. Then, she met a rogue named Dragon, and fell in love with him. When she figured out that he was planning to abandon her for another she-cat, she became hostile, and territorial. Shimmer didn't like anyone ever since. She stumbled upon LakeClan, and Ripplestar excepted her into the clan with no problems. Shimmer became Shimmerwhisker, and has stayed on her own side of the world since she came into the clan. '''Family: Unknown. The only thing that I can tell you was her mate was Dragon. Extras: She misses her siblings so much, that she wants to go to StarClan, but she knows that she has a great destiny ahead of her. Duskcloud Name: Duskcloud Rank: Warrior Appearance: Beautiful black she-cat w/ fur that is edged with blue, giving her a midnight-looking appearance. She has one grey paw and one white ear, and dark blue eyes, the colour of a storm. Personality (must' '''be detailed!):' Duskcloud is pretty crazy. She is leader-like, and fun-loving, and could never be calm, even if she tried. She sometimes is over-playful, getting her most-called name, fur-ball. She loves to play with kits, and hates anything that involves the sun burning on her pelt, or even cats that think that they are the best. Duskcloud can be hostile, and is not the cat that you should call over nice. Her moods change depending on the way you treat her.' '''History (no'' "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!): She was a runt kit, and never spoiled, but she always looked on the bright side of things. Her mother was rude to her, but her sibling, Emberpelt was always very nice to her. They became best friends, but her mother didn't like Emberpelt either. She told Duskcloud that she really wasn't her sibling(which was true), and pretended that she got struck by lightning when Duskclouds' mother really killed her. She was sad, and she still believes today that she got struck by lightning, but like I said she always looks on the bright side of things no matter what occasion. '''Family: Emberpelt(fake sibling), Hawkfeather(mother), father unknown to the clans. Extras: N / A I will make the pages. Made by Shadowfire -approved Ebonykit Name: Ebonykit Rank: StarClan / Apprentice Appearance: Pitch- black tom w/ bright grey eyes. Personality (must be detailed!): Ebonykit is the most cheerful little thing you could ever meet. All he ever wants to do is cheer you up, and make people happy. He is very cute, and agrees that he is. Ebonykit can be rude, but only if something happens. He loves to listen to the wind, and be silly most of the time. He is always trying to please you, even if the slightest thing happens. Ebonykit is always so nice and loving, and doesn't have a mean bone in his body(that anyone knows of). History (no "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!): Ebonykit was born in LakeClan, and he was the kit that everyone loves. He always did tricks and stalk prey for you. But one day, he fell in love with Foxkit(back then she was Foxkit, and can I do that Whitefeather?), and did anything to impress her. When he became a bit older, he heard the elder's saying that Foxpaw was being attacked by a dog. Ebonykit ran straight out of camp, and helped Foxpaw, hurting the dog but taking his frail life away. He has a strong bond with Nightstar, a cat that loves him like a mother(and, is that ok, Whitefeather?). Now he lives in StarClan, and misses his Foxpaw dearly. Family: Sundapple(mother), Sprint(father). Extras: N / A Death (if StarClan/Dark Forest): Died saving a cat that he was in love with. Created by Shadowfire . And, I can make da page c: Fine by me! :) dont mess with the darkAngel Oh, and approved by me too Roseshadow Name: Roseshadow Rank: Rogue Appearance: Roseshadow is a very small, young, pale cream-brown tabby she-cat with small, delicate paws, a thin tail, and leaf-green eyes. She has scars all over her flanks, and a thick one over her eye. Personality (must' '''be detailed!'): Roseshadow is extremely shy and introverted, timid and afraid of almost everything and everyone. She's loyal to her family and friends, but cannot defend them, usually with a half-hearted hiss. She never gets jealous or angry, but is never happy or care-free. She always worries over something, and breaks down easily. '''History (no "just Clanborn.", "N/A", etc. it must be detailed!)''': Roseshadow was born with her two siblings, Cloudkit and Lakekit, with her loving mother Shadowwhisker. Her siblings ignored her, but never bullied her, and she always stuck by her mother since her father was killed by a rogue. She became an apprentice alongside her siblings, but a few moons later, on a patrol alongside her mother, a rogue attacked them and killed Shadowwhisker. She was devastated, and instead of running back to the clan, she sat there and cried. Another patrol found them, and guessed what happened. However, Cloudpaw was on that patrol, and blamed Rosepaw for killing their mother. Cloudpaw was very persuasive, and the patrol believed him. She was brought back to camp with word of her "murdering" Shadowwhisker, and when Ripplestar decided her fate, because of majority, she had to cast Rosepaw out. Rosepaw cried and ran straight on out of clan territory, and cried herself to sleep. The next day, she woke up, and gave herself a warrior ceremony, giving her the name of Roseshadow. Eavesdropping on a patrol a few moons later, she learned that Cloudpaw and Lakepaw had earned their warrior names as well, Cloudwhisker and Lakeshimmer. '''Family: Shadowwhisker (Mother, deceased), Foxtail (Father, deceased), Cloudwhisker (Brother, alive), Lakeshimmer (Sister, alive) Extras: N/A Death (if StarClan/Dark Forest): N/A made by Ebony Huo,'' the fire that burns on.'' --approved Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 01:39, March 2, 2015 (UTC)